


you look best pressed against me

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Basically, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, idol!verse, jihun and heejun r just horny dudes with too much energy, use of the cheesiest line in the fic as the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heejun wasn't too sure how he felt about being used as an outlet for Jihun's excess energy, but when a sly hand groped his ass out of sight as the other two packed up, he couldn’t really find any issue with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look best pressed against me

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd)
> 
> Cross posted to AFF

Practice had been more difficult today. Whether it be because his limbs were already heavy and tired from broadcast recording, or because without Seungjun to play with, Jihun had been very focused on him the whole time. Their hyung had been singled out again and chosen to record a few extra segments for The Show, and as a result missed practice. It was for that reason that their training had ended a bit sooner than usual, as everyone felt a bit off whenever anyone was missing. But with what little choreo drills they did, Heejun had been tripping up and missing cues, distracted the feeling of eyes burning into his back. He had little doubt Jihun had been doing it on purpose, especially after he sent the others home claiming Heejun and he were going to run through a few more times. 

Heejun wasn't too sure how he felt about being used as an outlet for Jihun's excess energy, but when a sly hand groped his ass out of sight as the other two packed up, he couldn’t really find any issue with it. To his surprise they had in fact run through the steps a few more times after the others left, and by the second runaround Heejun was immensely focused on nailing the choreo he tripped up on earlier, paying no mind to the reflection of eyes trained on his back. 

When the music cut and a Jihun announced a water break Heejun shuffled over to his phone to check SNS. Their tag was flooded once again with fansite pictures and comments. He felt Jihun come up behind him to look over his shoulder as he scrolled through the mentions.

"Ah- I like that one." Heejun stopped on the mentioned photo. It had been taken at their last fansign with them all standing together, crowded in their group and smiling out at the crowd and between each other. 

"You look so small." It was said a bit strangely, not laced with the usual humor or fondness it might normally carry. The closest thing Heejun would contribute the tone to was thoughtfulness but even that wasn't quite right. The meaning of the words themselves drew his attention more however and his skin prickled up with goosebumps. He was suddenly hyper aware of how unnecessarily close the body behind him was, and the innuendo that was of all of Jihun’s teasing throughout practice flooded back into him, settling itself low and warm in his stomach.

"You know I only look small in the pictures. Especially in between all of you. I'm still 179cm." He hadn't meant for that to come out as tense as it had, and only noticed how much his posture had tightened up after long arms wrapped around him from behind. 

"But you like it don't you?" The words were spoken so quietly; the implications of them making his thoughts go fuzzy. Heejun could feel the blush burn across his cheeks when the lips against his ear turned upwards into a smirk before biting softly into the rounded cartilage. He let out a small noise before trying to shrink away from playful teeth. Jihun wasn't too keen on that idea however, and his arms tightened around Heejun's middle while his mouth brushed down under his jaw. Heejun made the mistake of glancing up into the mirror and gasped as Jihun's eyes caught his, staring smug and intense. The soft kisses being pressed to his neck turned into sharp nips when he looked back down to the floor.

"No, watch." The softness of his tone did nothing to disguise the intensity of the command, but Heejun could hardly focus once the older boy started sucking hard at his skin. The wet, almost painful feeling sent a shiver down the back of his neck and through his spine. The warm, squirming sensation in his gut coiled tighter. He wanted to complain about the extra work Jihun was giving their poor, sweet noonas, but he was quickly losing the motivation to do much else besides melt into the hot mouth set on devouring him. It had never stopped the older boy before anyways. Instead, he went near boneless as he clenched his eyes and tilted his head to give the other more room to work. The marks disappeared quickly anyways.

He let out a soft sigh at the continuing attentions as he clutched lightly at the fabric of Jihun's sleeve where his hand had come to rest. He never really understood the older boy's inclination towards marking him up but it wasn't uncommon. A cool, thin hand slid up under his shirt, lightly caressing for a moment before pinching at the skin of his abdomen. 

"Yah. I said look up." 

The words were muttered into the skin of his lower neck, right above what was likely one of many new hickeys. The order didn't sound annoyed so much as amused, still gentle and smooth with underlying firmness. He shook his head in small, quick jerks, too sheepish at the onslaught of Jihun’s sudden intensity and unable to trust his voice. Jihun stilled for a second at the movement before his hand resumed its petting under his shirt and the other travelled lower to thumb at his waistline. His own hand was dislodged by the movement and instead travelled back to hold the other boy’s hip. 

The mouth returned to his ear as Jihun straightened up behind him and the palm on his abdomen rose to his chest and pulled him more firmly back against a larger body. Heejun gasped again at the sensation of the solid figure lined up against his own, including the hard presence pressing into the small of his back. Hips moved pointedly against him and his other hand scrambled back to grab at a long thigh as another shaky breath escaped him.

"No? You aren't going to?"

He shook his head again and moaned when the roaming digits found a nipple to thumb at.

"Then I guess I'll just tell you what I see so you don't miss out." Heejun nodded absently, either to the statement or the feeling of Jihun's other hand sliding lower to palm frustratingly light at the front of his pants. His hips arched up towards the hand, trying to get more pressure, and he let out an impatient whine when it just moved with him. 

"You look really good in our stage suits and dress clothes, but I like you best when you look like this." The hand on his groin squeezed lightly as its partner moved across his chest to tug at his other nipple.

He keened. High pitched noises bounced off the walls of their training room. He knew they were his own, escaping his mouth between light pants, but he couldn't focus on much more then the fingers working him into pieces and the mouth muttering into his ear.

"All sweaty and messy, in just your T-shirt and track pants. When you are near spent from practice-" Heejun unconsciously ground back into the other boy, and bit his lip when he felt the breathless moan flit over his skin. Jihun wouldn't be interrupted though.

"And even now look at you. It doesn't matter how tall you are, you look so little next to me. I was wrong earlier who cares what you are wearing-" The words were coming out more rushed now, hasty and as breathless as he felt. The hands groped harder and his knees felt weak.

"-You look the best when you're pressed against me." 

His world spun as hands moved to his shoulders to push and turn. He opened his eyes when his back hit the cold mirror and was met by a consuming gaze and thin smirk. Jihun's body was too close to his but really not nearly close enough. He could fix that easily. He moved to wrap his arms around the other boy's neck and pull him down before he was interrupted by his shirt being tugged over his head. He complied and raised his arms before helping to toss it to the side.

Bow lips pulled and pressed at his and he happily opened up into all the warmth Jihun was offering. The kiss this time was slower and more sensual then he was accustomed to from the taller boy, their usual rendezvous coming about more playful and light then this was. The rolling heat in his gut spurred Heejun on as he tried to press back up against Jihun but hands on his waist kept his hips held firmly back against the mirror. The change in pace was both relieving and maddening, as he had a chance to collect his thoughts but most of those thoughts consisted of wanting the older boy to pull him apart. He struggled and whined past Jihun's lips and as expected the other pressed closer. The older boy could be very predictable sometimes. Almost like clockwork. 

A hand slid into his hair and he moaned loudly around Jihun's tongue as it pulled. One of Heejun's own arms came down to paw at a vexingly still-present shirt. After a moment of insistent tugging Jihun complied and, refusing to keep more than one hand off him at a time, removed the sweaty garment as slowly as fucking possible. Once it was gone to join his somewhere on the floor Heejun dove for the newly exposed skin, kissing, biting and tasting anything he could reach. He could feel Jihun groan into the crown of his head, warm breath accompanying the light flexing of his hand still fisting his hair. Heejun’s hands wandered, trailing up Jihun's soft chest and smoothing over shoulders before sliding down a firm back to squeeze his great ass. 

Jihun bucked into him with a groan and Heejun smirked against his chest, taking his turn to avoid the movement coyly. He instead leaned back and after kneading the taut muscle one more time he slid down the mirror onto his knees. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jihun's track shorts and looked up. The older boy was now leaning on the mirror with his forearm and looking down at him in a way that made his mouth go dry. Jihun looked huge towering over him like this, and the sight of him sent a pulse of blood to his groin. Heejun's plans to tease more flew out the window as he tugged both shorts and boxers down in one go. 

Jihun's cock sprung free and bobbed in front of his face, red and engorged. Heejun let his fingers trace along sensitive skin at the thin seam where muscular thighs tapered into the pelvis and watched as the other male's dick twitched in interest. His own cock mirrored the movement and he fought the urge to palm the front of his own shorts as he wrapped a hand around Jihun's base. He bent in to mouth at the side of the shaft, trying to ignore how the minuscule jerks from the taller boy's hips practically ground him against Heejun's face in a way that he shouldn't have found that hot. Drawn out moans got louder as he worked and the hand gripping his hair released to instead gently card through the strands.

One of his hands came to rest on Jihun's hip as he took his head into his mouth and lightly sucked. As expected the leader jerked forwards a bit but he could feel the muscles of Jihun's thigh tighten as he tried to restrain his movements. Jihun knew very well that Heejun had a gag reflex and the only way this ever worked with the size of his dick was Heejun's way. He continued to work just the head, alternating between mouthing and tonguing and sucking while his hand kept rhythm further down. Groans became louder before they grew muffled, and as Heejun gave his jaw a small break while continuing to pump him with a tight fist, he glanced up to see Jihun's face muffled in his bent arm. A rush of arousing satisfaction hit him and he moved to take him back into his mouth. 

With new vigor he set to working him over with his lips and tongue and hand, egged on by the uncontrolled twitches and now gravelly noises pouring out of Jihun's mouth. He could feel the other boy tightening up as he got closer, but before he could finish him he was pulled off his dick. Heejun looked up expecting to be pulled back to his feet when instead Jihun kicked off his shorts and joined him on the floor. He was red-faced and heavy lidded as he pulled Heejun forward by his waist and yanked his track pants and briefs down without hesitation. Heejun released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when the cool air of the practice room hit his overheated flesh.

Jihun wrapped both arms around him to pull Heejun roughly by his ass and into his lap with ease. His head went empty and mouth hung open as Jihun's hard-on met his sensitive inner thigh and his own erection ground up against a firm stomach. Wet kisses were being pressed up the column of his throat and he ducked downward to meet them with his tongue. Jihun's hands slid up his bare thighs leaving tingling sparks in their wake, before sliding back down to hook under knees and guide Heejun's legs around his waist. The new position had them near completely aligned and he broke away from the messy kiss to whine as their erections pressed together. 

Jihun reached a large hand down to grip them both and Heejun's own hands scrambled and clawed at his back as he ducked his face into the other boy's shoulder. Pleasure rolled through his body as Jihun pumped them both once, then twice, and more. Overwhelmingly fast but still frustratingly too slow. He helplessly thrust his hips up into the fist and Jihun's unoccupied hand came back up into the hair at the back of his head and just gripped the shorter strands there. Sweat and precome and what was left of his spit moved them together easily and left obscene slick noises to bounce through the room.

Heejun tilted his head so that his nose was resting in the juncture between Jihun’s neck and shoulder, freeing his mouth to breath in shallow, quick gasps. The hand in his hair let go and moved down instead to cup the back of his neck in a domineering way. His oversensitive body jolted with the sensation of the strong pressure, and Jihun's breath into his scalp as his hand sped up. He was helpless to control the hitches and whines and moans tumbling past his lips as the pressure in his groin built and Jihun's hand got even faster and tighter. 

"I'm- I'm almost-" The words came or high pitched, garbled, and half formed, his mouth not wanting to move in any coherent or precise manner. The larger boy seemed to understand regardless as he nodded against the side of his head. A few more strokes later he was gone, his entire body shaking as he came loudly between them. Jihun continued pumping them both through his orgasm at a frantic pace that flooded Heejun's already raw nervous system with more unbearable sensation that had him kicking out in reflex. The torture lasted only a second however as Jihun too came, making even more of a mess.

Heejun’s arms relaxed to lock loosely behind Jihun's head as he was flooded with post-sex fatigue. He slumped against the other boy completely, already semi content to just go to sleep there. Jihun rolled out with the added weight until his back rested on the floor, Heejun falling with him to rest on his chest. The comedown seemed to do its work on Jihun too. When he spoke a minute later the previous intensity that had laced his voice was replaced with the soft mellow tones he was more known for.

"We have to go all the way back to the dorm."

Heejun hummed and nodded sleepily into Jihun's chest, wondering if maybe he started pretending to sleep the older boy would take pity on him and carry him back. 

"We have to get cleaned up too." He hummed again, a bit more trite as he became aware of the uncomfortable drying mess pressed between them. 

"And we have to cover up your neck before we get back." To that he groaned in thought of the scolding he was bound to receive from their makeup stylists. That combined with the cold air beginning to permeate their cooling bodies resigned him to the fact that he couldn't just sleep on the floor of the practice room, so he sat up. After taking a moment to peer around and snicker at Jihun's state of disarray, he got up and lumbered over to his clothes, kicking Jihun's over to him. After moderately cleaning up with tissues from the box over by the computer desk, they both redressed and took a moment in the mirror to try and sort themselves out.

Heejun was replying to a text from Inseong inquiring when they were going to be back at the dorm when a heavy weight settled itself on his shoulders. He finished typing out the message as Jihun wrapped sweaty arms around his torso and rested his chin on Heejun's head. The older boy was like him in that he grew especially malleable and pliant when he was really tired. If he hadn't lived with the back and forth for years, he might have been shocked by the contrast between the aggressive force manhandling him earlier and the docile figure leaning into him now. Speaking of which.

"Time to go?" He inquired upwards. Jihun nodded against him and, still wrapped around him, began to waddle them both over to the exit himself. Heejun happily leaned back into him and though it slowed their progress, the two tiredly content boys made their way out of the practice room and home.

“...Best pressed against you?”

“Ah….”

“Kind of cheesy hyung.”

“You weren’t saying that earlier.”

“Thats fair.”

Arms tightened around him. He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's done. There's a Heeji fic in the fandom, and its smut. You are welcome.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Writing smut is a bit hard for me but I'm told I'm decent at it and here we are. As always if you notice any grammar issues, anyone seems ooc, ect. please do let me know as I'd like to continue improving as a writer. Also just let me know if you liked it~ 
> 
> ALSO feel free to come find me on twitter @smolheej. I tweet knk and fic stuff and love talking to kinkerbells. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading~


End file.
